For Good
by Kitsune Ria
Summary: Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good." A feel good, teary, song fic about how the people we meet can change who we really are.


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

AN: Just so everyone out there knows, this is how I think the InuYasha series should end. So before you freak out when you read this, it's NOT how it ends. This is just how _I_ think it should end.

The song is "For Good" from the "Wicked!" soundtrack. For those poor souls that haven't seen Wicked yet, it's a fantastic Broadway play about the life of the wicked witch of the west. I love the soundtrack, and I recommend it for everyone.

**PLEASE: I beg of you, read the lyrics. There's not much, but if you really want to get the feel of this fic, READ THE LYRICS! THANK YOU!**

Enjoy!

- - -

**For Good**

- - -

The wind blew fierce as Kagome's hair danced about her face. "Come here, Inuyasha," she managed to say over the howling wind.

The dumbfounded hanyou blinked twice before all but rushing to her side in the bright moonlight. "What is it?"

She chuckled slightly. "I've figured out how to complete it."

The hanyou blinked once more, only this time, in astonishment. "Already?! I thought Kikyo said it'd take days before you'd figure it out!"

Not quite catching the hint of an insult, Kagome shuddered at the dead miko's name. "Well, here I am . . . but, I-I'm going to need your help . . ."

Inuyasha cocked his head. "With what?"

"Just give me your hand," Kagome whispered, her arm extended a little for his own. Inuyasha obeyed, not quite sure how she was going to use his hand to combine the large shard and the small shard they had of the Shikon jewel.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand within her own. The silver-haired boy didn't understand until he felt something between their fingers, the jewel.

"Kagome? What are y-"

"Ssh, just let me do this."

Inuyasha quieted himself to let the young miko do her job . . .

. . . but he still wished he could actually _understand_ what was going on!

No sooner had he wondered, however, did a purplish white light shone through the cracks of their fingers and palms. It felt powerful and harmless all at once.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome for answers, but the young school girl had her eyes shut, trying to focus on completing the Shikon jewel once and for all.

When the hanyou looked back down at his hand, the feeling had stopped and the glow was lessened to about a sliver of light. Almost instinctively, both teenagers unlaced their fingers from one another and tried to see what was resting on Kagome's palm . . .

It had been three years.

Three long years since both of them had seen the round Shikon jewel in perfect form. Ever since that day with the crow demon . . .

Kagome let out a breath, not a sigh, but not a catching breath either. Inuyasha just stared. They both quickly turned to face each other with wide smiles . . .

Until Kagome all but ran into the boys arms and he swung her around in circles, flying through the air.

They did it . . .

They finally did it . . .

Together.

_I've heard it said   
That people come into our lives for a reason_

At that moment, the happiest moment of their lives, the Shikon jewel shone brightly almost blinding the unaware couple. The light lasted for around ten seconds before disappearing in a quick flash . . .

But what stood beyond the light, was something neither of the two were expecting.

"I-I-It's you . . .

. . . Midoriko . . ."

The beautiful priestess laughed. "Yes, my dear Kagome, yes. It is I."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say (as he'd been doing a lot lately) and Kagome wasn't sure how to speak toward almost royalty.

"Before I begin, I must say, with all of my heart, thank you. Thank you both. Without your courage and perseverance, I highly doubt that the Shikon jewel would have ever been completed."

Kagome managed to process what the priestess was saying after a few seconds. "Thank you for your complements . . . but, before you begin what?"

The miko's face dropped slightly as she looked at the hanyou and the human in each others arms, not quite sure how to act.

"I'm afraid . . . well, I'm afraid you must come with me Kagome."

Kagome blinked. "To where?"

"Back to your time. Where you belong."

The school girl shot a quick glance at the boy beside her, as he did so in return. "What do you mean? I can come back . . . right?"

She sighed. "I am afraid not."

_ Bringing something we must learn_

Kagome was never sure if a world could shatter in a moment, but now she knew it could. "W-what?! B-but I've come back all these times, why not anymore?!"

"Kagome, please try to understand. My power has weakened over the years. It was extremely hard for me to let you come back and forth between the worlds as you please, let alone at all."

But before the girl could respond, the miko had more to say. "I know this is hard for you, but my magic is decreasing as we speak, I can give you a few minutes, but that's all I can spare. I'm sorry."

The ebony-haired girl couldn't comprehend what was going on, she'd have to leave the Sengoku Jidai! That meant leaving Shippo, Sango and Miroku! And that meant leaving-

"Kagome . . .?" Inuyasha snapped her out of her thoughts for a brief moment. "Kagome . . . I . . . I don't . . ." before he could embarrass himself further by not having anything to say, the hanyou held the girl close in his arms. _And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow_

All this time, all these moments, gone! They're all going to be gone! I'll never see Inuyasha again! Kagome let single tears come rolling down her cheeks as she hugged the half demon in return.

_If we let them  
And we help them in return_

All those times . . .

"Like when I first met you . . ." Inuyasha whispered, as if thinking the same thing.

"Or when I 's'-worded you all those times . . ." Kagome giggled back.

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

"Or when I was in my human form . . . and you cried for me for the first time . . ."

"Or when you met Souta for the first time . . . 'Inu-niichan!', that's what he called you . . ."

_But I know I'm who I am today_

"Or when you first got mad at me for hurting Kouga . . ."

"And when I realized that I never wanted to leave you side . . ." More tears fell to the soft earth as the miko watched silently.

_Because I knew you:_

"Kagome . . ."

"Inuyasha . . ."  
  
_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she pulled away from his arms. "When I first met you, I didn't know what to think. I just wanted to go home. But now . . . now . . ."

_But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

"Now what, Kag?"

The teen closed her eyes a smiled. "I'm not quite sure how to say it."

"It's okay, I think I understand." The hanyou replied. Right now, there was no need for words. He would never get to see Kagome again, he just needed this time. Right now.

_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime_

"I'm kind of . . . scared, Inuyasha. All this time, I've had you to protect me. But now, you're not always going to come through the well to see if I'm okay. You're not going to be there, anymore."

_So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart_

The hanyou managed to pull his lips upward in a soft smile, even though he himself was on the break of tears. "Kagome, I can't believe how wrong you are.

_And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine_

"Even if I can't see you, even if you can't see me, I'm always there. I'll always be there – no matter what." For the second time in his life, Inuyasha began to cry. He didn't care what anyone thought of him, or if he was being a weakling or whatever. He didn't care about that anymore.

He only cared about Kagome.

That's all he ever cared about.

_By being my friend_

Kagome didn't feel like she needed to tell him she loved him . . . she got the feeling, well, he already knew. And with the time limit they had on their backs, it couldn't be wasted by words they already held so deeply.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

"Kagome, dear. I'm afraid we must go now." Midoriko said softly and slowly from the side. Out of countless deaths, demon slayings and other such tragedies, the priestess had never seen such sadness.

The girl whimpered slightly, feeling like she needed to say more . . . and then it hit her. The perfect words, the perfect phrasing!

"Inuyasha, I-" but she was cut off by his lips lightly pressing to her own. A soft, quick, yet fulfilling kiss was all she ever wanted – and that's what she got.

The hanyou pulled away, smiling and tear stained. "Kagome . . . just let me say this - "

_But because I knew you_

"Kagome, who can say . . . if I've actually been changed for the better, but,

Because I knew you, Kagome,_Because I knew you_  
  
I have been changed . . . for good." The dark-haired girl smiled as the hanyou stole the words right off her lips. Somehow, he knew that as well.

Suddenly Kagome was lifted out of the air slowly by Midoriko's hand. Inuyasha could do nothing but gaze as Kagome's form drifted away into the night sky – both the boy and girl containing teary smiles.

All the memories – all the tears, all the laughs. Everything.

"My life has changed . . . because of you . . .

Thank you, my friend . . . my love."

And then, as if that was that, Kagome disappeared into the starry sky with the priestess.

Never to be heard from, or seen by Inuyasha again.

As the hanyou and Kagome both collapsed on the ground in their own times, their hearts feeling like they would burst any second,

. . . something . . . was strange . . .

They were smiling.

Smiling for what they had taught.

Smiling for what they had learned.

And smiling for who they had become – thanks to each other.

Knowing deep in their hearts, that they would always be there to help each other in spirit . . .

And as the moon shown bright, the words of the gentle song carefully ringing through their heads . . . _Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better_  
  
"Because I knew you . . .""Because I knew you . . ."_Because I knew you  
I have been changed . . ._

"For good . . ."

- - -

Ria

AN: kk, veeeery sappy. But it just was in my head. Sorry if you hate it. cya!

p.s. **BUY THE "WICKED: THE MUSICAL" CD TODAY!!! IT'S AMAZING**!!!


End file.
